


oh, your love is (sunlight)

by mysteriouslydelightfulchaos



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Euphemisms, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Why Did I Write This?, listen I got inspired and this was the result, no beta we die like stregobor should've, semi smut???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos
Summary: valdo marx was not looking for a witcher, but by the gods he sure did land the best one.
Relationships: Eskel/Valdo Marx, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	oh, your love is (sunlight)

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me like not even 15 minutes ago. I just think it'd be funny if eskel and valdo got together, imagine the drama of it all.
> 
> Jaskier: you FUCKER  
> Valdo, currently watching eskel play with lil' bleater: can't hear you over the sound of my boyfriend being cute.

It's not like valdo was looking for a witcher, he just happened to come across one. The witcher was asking for directions to a tavern, one valdo himself was heading to at the time. He offered to walk him there and soon fell into conversation with him. The witcher collected his coin and valdo assumed he'd leave immediately, only he stayed till they closed and left him a few coin. _"That last song was nice, you should sing it more."_ was the last words spoken before the witcher, named eskel apparently, took his leave.

So maybe valdo looked for a scarred face with golden eyes and two swords, anytime he heard news of a witcher in town. Maybe he and eskel travelled together for a few weeks or months, maybe he wrote songs about a gentle and loving witcher who cared for a terrible little goat with all his heart.

Those songs would never be sung to a crowded tavern or a royal court. Those songs would only be sang in the safety of their rooms in inns and the woods when it came to it. The songs of a witcher who tries to be nice but will still be stern when needed, songs of a witcher chasing a goat through a field of wild flowers and laughing as the goat sneezes after eating a flower. Those songs valdo swore to protect and keep to himself, lest the world have one more thing to throw and abuse eskel with.

Valdo plucks his lyre and sets about to think of a new song, eskel is asleep next to him, there is nothing more peaceful he thinks than this scene. The words come to him easily, slipping off his tongue like honey. He sings about how eskel looks almost angelic and otherworldly in the sunlight, he sings of how soft his touch is and how pretty the sounds that slip from his throat are. Valdo sings and sings till the shifting of bedsheets alert him to his companion opening his eyes.

"Careful, keep singing about me and people will think you're in love with me." Valdo sets his lyre aside and ventures downwards to kiss eskel's lips, the response he gets is a slow and soft kiss. "Very bold of you to assume I would even think of letting anyone but myself hear about us in bed." Eskel laughs and sits upright, they don't speak as they get ready for the day, valdo ensures he has enough coin to last them a while and is about to check his pack when eskel turns to watch the door.

"Is something the matter-" Eskel brings a finger to his mouth and gestures for him to be quiet. There is no noise until a annoyingly familiar voice sound from just outside their door. "Geralt! You can't just leave me to deal with the inn keeper like that! You have the coin-" a knock interrupts the ranting and valdo feels a slight bit of happiness about that.

A deep sigh from eskel and valdo knows it must be one of his brothers, the white wolf or maybe the other one whom runs with a cat. Eskel makes a sound and announces they can enter, valdo picks up his lyre and waits for the inevitable shit storm about to explode.

"YOU!" 

Valdo throws eskel's cloak over his shoulders and let's himself be drowned in it and simply waves at jaskier. "Me." he says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion, valdo marx/eskel supremacy!!!


End file.
